


Flirting Among the Roses

by Zephyrfox



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Chance Meetings, Don't copy to another site, First Meeting, Flirting, Get Together, M/M, New Agent James, Q isn't the Quartermaster - yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James Bond, brand new Double O agent, is out on one of his first missions. A chance encounter promises to liven up what's been a relatively boring milk run.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Flirting Among the Roses

James eased out from behind a hedge and glanced surreptitiously around rather than keep his attention where it belonged: on the two people meeting in the open area a few meters away. The botanic garden was an elaborate affair, offering cozy nooks for surreptitious meetings as well as ample cover for the intrepid souls spying on those meetings. He wasn’t normally one for nature. His natural habitat ran more toward the indoors — he eyed the two people meeting and smirked to himself — and the bedroom in particular. His talent for encouraging pillow talk the night before had saved him a great deal of leg work on this mission. Still, he could admit the scenery around him was lovely. 

A cluster of red roses bursting off a nearby bush caught his eye, and he checked the pair meeting again. Two heads, one dark and one fair, were still bent close together in private discussion. There was no one else around… he took a step off the path for a closer look at the flowers.

“You won’t get anything out of them.”

James jumped at the strange voice interrupting his spur of the moment exploration. He turned, swearing to himself at the rookie mistake. At this rate, M would yank his freshly minted Double O status from him and send him back down with the regular agents. His thoughts halted and he nearly stared at the handsome, well dressed young man who stood smirking at him a few feet away. Where had he come from? “Pardon me?”

The smirk widened as the man tilted his head, indicating the flowers. “The roses. They don’t have a scent. They were overbred to be pretty.” Light glinted off his glasses as he raked James with a look of appraisal. “Rather like you, perhaps?”

The rush of realization that the man held himself in a familiar stance, balanced, prepared for anything, was lost under the shock of _is he flirting with me?_ And then the “perhaps” caught up with him, and James flushed. Was the man questioning his intelligence? “I’m not sure what you mean,” he said stiffly, offended at the implication.

“Just that when the roses were bred for their beauty, their scent wasn’t a consideration. You could say that was a bit... shortsighted.” The man cast another appraising glance at James. “They have to be propagated by hand, since their scent won’t attract pollinators.”

Sure now that the man was flirting with him, James felt a bit wrong footed. Normally _he_ was the one in control of a flirtation, able to see all possible outcomes. He had no idea what the outcome of this flirtation would be, and he found it somehow thrilling. “Prop—“ he swallowed, clearing his throat. “Propagation?”

“By hand,” the man confirmed, nodding. He raised one slender hand, as if illustrating his point.

The sheer interest in the man’s eyes caused James’ mouth to dry, and he imagined that hand, wrapped around his own cock. _Fuck._ It had been too damn long since he’d had some time to, well, let off steam when it wasn’t for work.

The man stepped forward, as if he knew he’d caught James’ interest. “I could tell you more about it, if you’d like. Somewhere a bit more… private?”

With one last glance at the two in the clearing, James nodded. He had enough proof of the pair’s meeting. Now it was time for him to have a meeting of his own. “What did you have in mind?”

The man grinned.

* * *

It didn’t occur to James that he hadn’t asked the man’s name until later, and by that time, they were making arrangements to meet again.

The man’s hazel eyes lit up with amusement. “Call me Q.”

  
  



End file.
